parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is a beautiful Arabian princess and the deuteragonist from Aladdin. Linda Larkin.jpg|Linda Larkin as Jasmine Lea Salonga.jpg|Lea Salonga as Jasmine (Singing Voice (Movie 1)) Liz Callaway.jpg|Liz Callaway as Jasmine (Singing Voice (Movies 2 & 3)) Kaori Aso.jpg|Kaori Aso as Jasmine Maggie Vera.jpg|Maggie Vera as Jasmine Marta Barbara.jpg|Marta Barbara as Jasmine Rama Messinger.jpg|Rama Messinger as Jasmine Voice Actors: #Linda Larkin (Speaking Voice) - English #Lea Salonga (Singing Voice) - English #Liz Callaway (Singing Voice) - English #Kaori Aso - Japanese #Maggie Vera - Spanish #Marta Barbara - Spanish #Rama Messinger - Hebrew #Maud Ackermann - German #Ilia Swainson - Danish She played Wardrobe in SpongeSailor Moon: Homer the Unfriendly Ghost and Goddess and the Skunk (AKA Beauty and the Beast) She is a pink dresser She played Young Beru Whitesun-Lars in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) She played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a Water Bender She played Princess Leia in Star Wars (TheFoxPrince11 Style) She is a princess She played the owner of Sport in Road Animals She is a dog owner She played Lana Lang in Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a fashion designer She played Babara Gordon in Batman & Robin (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is a superhero She played Mrs. Leary in Mowgli in New York She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother She played Tigress in Kung Fu Street Rat She is a tiger She played Heather in Baloo The Last Sloth Bear She is a teenager She played as Adult Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess She played as Andrina in The Little Lady She is Ariel's Sister She played Nora Sheperd In Jumanji CoolZDane Style She played Ariel in The Little Arabian Princess She is a mermaid She played Adult Nala in the Arabian King She is a lioness She played Joan Walden in The Rabbit in the Hat (2003) She is Conrad and Sally's mother She played Nani in Shanti and Simba She is Lilo's older sister She played Jenny McBride in The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) She is a mouse and Timmy Brisby's love interest She played Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a princess and Derek's wife She Played Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Carbbean (Prince Balto Style) She is a governor's daughter She played Chicha in The Man Cub's New Groove She is Pacha's Wife She played Adult Wendy in Danny Pan 2 In Return to Neverland She is a Mother She played Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a Fire Nation noble She played Thumbelina in Jasmilina She played Jenny in Jaq & Company She is a rich little girl She played Mrs. Davis in Canal Famille Story, Canal Famille Story 2 and Canal Famille Story 3 She played Violet Beauregarde in Mowgli and the Chocolate Factory She is a gum chewing princess who is turning into a giant enormous blueberry She played Jane Porter in Allazan She is Tarzan's girlfriend She played Patty Bouvier in Disney The Simpsons She played Betty in Disney Characters Inc She Played Foxxy Love in Disney Drawn Together She played Lady in Jasmine and the Aladdin She Played Mrs. Ladybug in Skippy and the Giant Peach She is a Ladybug She Played Mrs. Jenkins in Skippy Goes To School She Played Duchess in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) She is a Cat She Played Oliver in Jasmine and Company She Played One in Seven Little Disney Characters She is a Winged Monster She Played Allison in Hocus Pocus (Nikkidisneylover8390 Style) She Played Lisa Dolittle in Dr. Dolittle (disneystyle8) She Played Princess Yum-Yum in The Genie and the Street Rat She played Cleopatra in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Ela a Master builderas She Played Raven in Disney Teen Titans Portrayals: *In Baltladdin Jasmine played by Jenna *In Aangladdin Jasmine played by Katara *In Simbaladdin Jasmine played by Nala *In Dannyladdin Jasmine played by Sawyer *In Darkwingladdin Jasmine played by Morgana McCawber *In Trampladdin Jasmine played by Lady *In Dodgerladdin Jasmine played by Rita *In Todladdin Jasmine played by Vixey *In Honkladdin, Jasmine played by Gosalyn Mallard *In Orinoladdin Jasmine played by Nellie the Elephant *In Christopher Robinladdin Jasmine played by Jenny Foxworth *In Romeoladdin Jasmine played by Juliet *In Tarladdin Jasmine played by Princess Eilonwy *In Dudleyladdin Jasmine played by Kitty Katswell *In Sportacusladdin Jasmine played by Stephanie *In Rayladdin, Rayladdin 2: The Return of Joker, Rayladdin (TV Series) and Rayladdin 3: The King of Thieves Jasmine played by Mariah Wong *In Pipladdin Jasmine played by Alba *In Kermiladdin Jasmine played by Miss Piggy *In Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Jasmine played by Miss Bianca *In Rickladdin Jasmine played by Ilsa Lund *In Charladdin and Jiminyladdin Jasmine played by Cinderella *In Homerladdin Jasmine played by Marge Simpson *In Ashladdin (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Jasmine played by Raye/Sailor Mars *In Balooladdin Jasmine Played by Rebecca Cunningham *In Basiladdin Jasmine Played by Mrs Birsby *In Spider-Man (Aladdin) Played By Mary Jane Watson *She Turns into a Latias in Homer Simpson's Adventures Series *In Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red, Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives Played by Brainy Barker *In Redclawladdin played by Sunset Shimmer *In Aleladdin played by Heather *In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) played by Wave the Swallow *In Texeiraladdin played by Octavia *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) played by Aladdin *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin played by Malina *In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin played by Fillisecond and Bruma *In Courtneyladdin played by Gwen *In Liloddin, played by Keoni Jameson *In Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) played by Zoe Drake *In Sawyerladdin played by Danny *In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin played by Lord Ralphie and Leo *In Elladdin played by Courtney *In Shawnladdin played by...uh...some other Jasmine (You try typing that cast with the phenomenon of Name's The Same!) *In CJladdin played by Karolina Dean *In Sunsetladdin played by Twilight Sparkle *In Yellow Kirbyladdin played by Red Kirby *In CJladdin (Gender Swap) played by CJ Porritt *In Jilladdin played by Yoshimitsu *In Rinladdin played by Ruby (Max & Ruby) Gallery: File:522620 511308955593370 174432130 n.jpg File:Princess Jasmine.jpg File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-1510.jpg Category:Characters Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Princesses Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Green Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Teenagers Category:Saver Category:Play Games with Foofa, in which Foofa solves simple puzzles, such as mazes, and encourages the viewer to help her find the solution. Listen with Toodee, in which Toodee listens to sounds and encourages the viewer to help her identify them. Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Aladdin and Jasmine Category:Characters from 1992 Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girls with a beautiful voice